Our Happy Family
by naleyjamiescott23
Summary: A story about Nathan and Haley and their family after Season 5. Read and Reply!
1. Chapter 1

A One Tree Hill set at the end of Season 5. With some additional characters. I made up one character. I'm going to say that Nathan Tree Hill High's girls basketball coach.

Nathan and Haley are the parents of 5 year old James and 3 year old Leah.

Nathan and Haley are sitting in their bed reading when little Leah comes bolting into their room and jumps on to the bed between Nathan and Haley.

"ughh Leah honey slow down your going to heart me." Nathan says.

Leah sits down closer to him and leans against him, "Sorry daddy"

Nathan smiles and kisses her on the head as she turns around so that her back is against Nathan.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Haley says with a pout on her face as she asks Leah.

Haley leans closer to Leah and gets a kiss on the cheek.

"Where is your brother?" Nathan asks.

As if on cue Jamie bursts through the door out of breath. "Leah, I told you that we are suppose to be in our bedrooms." He says.

Leah shrugs her shoulders and leans back into Nathan.

Haley laughs and pats the spot next to her on the bed between her and Nathan. Jamie jumps up on to the bed and crawls in next to Haley and his sister.

"Alright, we will read the two of you a story and then it is time for you two monkeys to go to bed." Nathan says

The kids nod as Nathan grabs a book from the table and begins to read, "The Cat in the Hat." to them.

As the story is coming to an end Deb is walking up the stairs to her bedroom and walks by Nathan and Haley's to see her son, daughter-in-law and her grandchildren in a picture perfect moment.

She grabs her camera and takes a picture.

Jamie and Leah have fallen asleep. Nathan and Haley look up when they see Deb with the camera.

"What are you doing mom?" Nathan asks.

"I wanted to see my son and his family that let me back into their lives." Deb says.

"Well your welcome, It's nice to see a different side of you. I love you mom." Nathan says.

"I love you to baby boy." Deb says with a smile.

Nathan and Haley get up and carry the kids back to their rooms and tuck them in.

Chapter 2

School day.


	2. Chapter 2

Our Happy Family

Chapter 2

**I'm going to say that this part of the story is during the end of season 5 while Jamie is in Kindergarden (I think). Then the story will go throughout their summer time and in the fall Jamie will be in first grade and Leah will be preschool half-day and with Deb in the afternoon.**

School Day

The morning comes signaling that the day's activities must begin.

Jamie goes to the elementary school, and Leah stays at home with Deb while Nathan and Haley are at work.

Haley has been in the bathroom getting ready for work. She opens the door to see that Nathan is still sleeping.

She leans against the door frame and smiles. He is on his back with one arm under his head and the other by his side. The sheet has slipped down to his waist.

Haley walks over to the bed and runs her hand over his clothed chest and up to his cheek. She sits down on the bed and whispers in his ear, "Time to wake up sleepy head."

Nathan doesn't move so Haley leans down and kisses him until she feels him respond to her. Haley pulls away from him and sits up.

"We need to get ready for work." Haley says.

Nathan smiles, "Okay I'm up. The year is almost over and summer will begin."

"I know, we can take the kids to Walt Disney World, Sea World, the beach and more. Maybe your mom would like to join us, My parents called me and said that they are going to be in Florida in June, so maybe we can plan a trip to those places at that time so that the kids can see their other grandma and grandpa and I can see my parents for the first time in a while." Haley says.

"That sounds great! I never got to go to Disney World as a kid so I'll get to relive that part of my childhood this time." Nathan says.

He leans up to kiss her and gets out of bed to get himself ready.

Haley stands up and finishes getting ready and goes across the hall to wake up Jamie and then Leah. As she leaves the room she hears Nathan turn on the shower.

She gets into Jamie's room and sees that he has his head is snuggled deep into his pillow and his chest rising and falling peacefully. She sits down on the bed and runs her hand through his hair to wake him up.

"Jamie, time to wake up and get ready for school!" she tells him.

"ugh, mom I just want to sleep." Jamie says hiding his face in the pillow.

"You are too much like your dad." Haley says.

She stands up and pulls the blankets off of him and picks him up out of the bed and takes him over to his closet and helps him get dressed.

The next stop is Leah's room

Jamie jumps onto his sister's big girl bed and starts to tickle her.

"Leah, wake up !!!!!!!" He says.

Leah's eyes open as she starts laughing as her brother knows where she is the most ticklish.

Nathan is on his way out of their bedroom and stops next to Haley who is standing at the door way of Leah's room.

He looks in and laughs at the sight of Jamie tickling Leah like crazy.

"Come on you little monsters its time for breakfast." He says.

Leah and Jamie get out of the bed and Leah runs to Nathan and is scooped up into his arms and gets a kiss from him and leans over to kiss Haley.

They all walk down the stairs to the kitchen and sit at the table and begin to eat once Haley makes eggs for everyone.

When they are all done eating and the kitchen is cleaned. Haley, Nathan and Jamie say good bye to Deb and Leah and leave for school and work.

Chapter 3

Summer time begins

Naley alone time.....I wonder what will happen???!!


End file.
